Prologue
by Hare1234
Summary: Based off of Warrior Cat series by Erin Hunter, my own continuation. The book name is Eye of the Storm.
1. Prolouge The Begining of a New Prophecy

**Prologue**

_In a dark, and wet cave _a gray tabby cat is waiting. He let out an annoyed low growl. "Of all the places!" He hissed as a water drop landed on his head, splashing half of his forehead. He looked out at the lush green forest outside the cave. Just then he saw a dull gray she-cat head pop out of a bush. She looked around with a cautious gaze. Then burst out, running towards the mouth of the cave.

When she reached the inside she dipped her head, "greetings Jayfeather," she rasped showing yellow teeth.

Jayfeather dipped his head "greetings Yellowfang." He mewed through clenched teeth in an effort not to complain.

"I brought you here because I don't want others to hear this." Jayfeather pricked his ears. "Something bad is coming. Something worse than the Dark Forest."

_How could something be worse than the Dark Forest, _Jayfeather wondered. He remembered the forest. It was where all the evil, blood-thirsty cats went after they died. No stars showed there. Hungry eyes watched your every move. An unatural red light glowed. It was always night, and their were rivers filled with blood. "Can't Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing take care of it?" Jayfeather, his brother Lionblaze, and Dovewing who was once Lionblaze's apprentice have special powers. They used them before to save the four clans from the Dark Forest cats when Tigerstar who tried to take control over the clan's when he was alive and when he was dead, tried to get revenge but failed. Now the only use for their powers is to chase away foxes and know when Jayfeathers patients are lying about how they got a thorn in their paw.

"No. Four other cats will take care of it this time," Yellowfang replied, "the river will run with the wind while the shadows defend the night under the storm's thunder. " The gray she-cat started to fade. Jayfeather would ask what she meant, but he knew she wouldn't listen. She kept fading until she completly vanished.

"Four cats. " Jayfeather repeated.


	2. Chapter 1 Redpaw

**Chapter 1**

_ "Are they gathering yet_? " Redkit asked eagerly.

"No. Not yet. " Redkit's brother, Moonkit, answered. Moonkit is a small dark brown feline with a lot of jet black markings. He got his name from the perfectly round marking on his chest. He also has yellow-ish amber eyes. Redkit is a reddish cat with dark blue eyes, and white paws that faded into yellow then the reddish color. The yellow mark is jagged like a lightning bolt. Moonkit was slightly smaller than Redkit.

"I told you they'll gather when Bramblestar calls the clan together, " Squirrelflight meowed. Squirrelflight was Redkit and Moonkit's mother. Bramblestar is their father and the leader of the clan. They live in Thunderclan. The other clans are Windclan, Riverclan, and Shadowclan.

Redkit heard his father's meow, "let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the highledge for a clan meeting. "

"Ok. _Walk_ out there please, " Squirrelflight meowed, licking Redkit's ear. "I want you to look like well behaved apprentices. "

As they walked towards the crowd, Redkit could feel the freezing wind of leaf-bare. Leaf-bare is when all the plants withered. The prey went in their holes, and snow covered all of it. "I gathered you all here for an important time in a clan cat's life. " He beckoned with his ear for Redkit to step forward, "Redkit, you are now six moons old, and you are ready to be an apprentice. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. " He looked up to the pale sky, "Starclan, please lead him as he becomes a warrior. Bumblestripe, you will mentor Redpaw. I hope Bumblestripe will pass down all he knows on to you. " Bumblestripes eye's glowed. "Bumblestripe, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Mousewhisker has been a great mentor to you, and you have shown bravery and skill. I hope you will pass these qualities to Redpaw. " Redpaw padded over to Bumblestripe where he was sitting near Dovewing and touched noses with him.

Then the clan called his name. "Redpaw! Redpaw! Redpaw! "

Redpaw listened to his new name and then sat down to watch the ceremony being repeated for his brother. "Moonkit, you have reached six moons old and are ready to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Moonpaw. Starclan, please light this apprentices path as he becomes a warrior . Ivypool, you will be mentor to Moonpaw. I hope Ivypool will pass all she knows on to you. Ivypool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. Lionblaze has been a good mentor to you. You have shown speed and intelligence and I hope you will pass this on to Moonkit. "

After Moonkit touched noses with Ivypool near the edge of the crowd the clan yowled their names, "Redpaw! Moonpaw! Redpaw! Moonpaw! "

When the ceremony ended Redpaw looked at his new mentor, "what are we doing now? "

"Well, I'm going to show you our territory first. " Bumblestripe meowed, his eyes still glowing.

Redpaw wanted to run out of the camp he has been told to stay in since the day he was born. _I am an apprentice now_, he reminded himself. Bumblestripe led the way out. He smelled all sorts of scents that he couldn't name.

"First, I'll show you the lake, " His mentor told him. Bumblestripe's pelt glistened as he maneuvered through the trees. As Redpaw padded beside his mentor a scent reached his nose that made his mouth water. He spotted a small gray body enter a hole under a tree root.

"What do you smell. " Bumblestripe's mew jolted his attention back.

Redpaw opened his jaws to taste the air. The forest's smells seemed to merge. But, slowly he made them out. "Prey and- water. "

"Good! We're getting close to the lake. " Bumblestripe meowed.

When the ground started turning into sand, Redpaw could clearly see the lake. They quickly reached the pebbly shore. The waves lapped peacfully at the pebbles. He stepped back a claw length when it almost touched him. All he could say is, "There's alot of water. "

"This is where all the water gathers. " His mentor meowed, "over there is Windclan. " He meowed pointing his tail to the left of Thunderclan. Redpaw was surprised at how open it looked. "They are extremely fast runners. Which is perfect for catching the rabbits that live there. That's Riverclan they are are the best swimmers out of all four clans. " On the other side was a territory full of winding rivers. "And finally, that is Shadowclan. They're just very proud. "

_They're all so, different, _Redpaw thought.


	3. Darkkit, And His Brains

Chapter 2

_Only one more moon_. One more moon and Darkkit will be Darkpaw. He could hardly wait, every time someone mentions it his body shivers with excitment. As if Starclan themself was standing in front of him saying the traditional words for the ceremony. Only one, more, moon. Darkkit's a Shadowclan cat.

He was like a minaiture version of his mother, Pinenose, the same flawless black fur. But, with green eyes and very fluffy fur. Darkkit's father was Scorchfur.

He's the runt in the litter. Darkkit had a sister, Flightkit. She was born with a red eye and a blue eye. She's short-furred with a white pelt, and light brown paws.

Right now they were play fighting.

"Gotch'ya! " Flightkit yowled as she placed both forepaws on Darkkits chest. He wasn't going to be defeated that easily. Darkkit wriggled out of her grasp and countered by cuffing her ears with a paw. Claws sheathed. Flightkit pretended to get hurt and fell to the ground. The snow made a loud crunch. He let his tiny body collapse on hers.

"Aha! Who's got who? " They laughed. "I wonder who's gonna be my mentor. "

"Me to. I hope it's Tawnypelt. " Flightkit's eyes were shining with admiration.

"Hmph. I want Tigerheart. He's the strongest, most bravest cat in the- " Darkkit was cut off as Owlclaw, Crowfrost, Stoatfur, and Pouncetail came crashing into the middle of the clearing. Blackstar came out of his rock den to meet them.

"What's wrong? " He asked.

"Great Starclan, it was huge! The biggest badger I've ever seen, " Owlclaw meowed franticlly. Every cat seemed to gasp at once. Pinenose swept Darkkit and Flightkit closer with her tail. Scorchfur licked her ear comfortingly.

"Tigerheart, Tawnypelt, and Scorchfur. You will chase the badger out. Owlclaw, you'll show them where you found it. " Owlclaw nodded, and the patrol ran out of the thorn barrier.

Darkkit turned to Flightkit once their parents were out of earshot, "I don't know why we can't go," Darkkit muttered. He flicked the tip of his tail in annoyance.

"We're not even apprentices and you all ready want to get yourself killed, " Flightkit retorted.

"But, see we wouldn't be getting in the way we'd just be watching from a safe distance, " Darkkit reasoned.

"Huh! Yeah right you'd stick out. Plus, last time I checked badgers eat cats. "

"Fine. If you won't go with me, then I'll go by myself. " He walked behind the nursery and into the bushes. _I don't need _her,_ to watch._ Darkkit went around to the front sticking to the bushes. He started to follow the patrols pawprints when he heard rustling from behind him. Flightkit burst out of the underbrush.

She noticed the surprised look on Darkkits face, "I couldn't leave you alone. Who knows what could happen, " She mumbled scuffling her paws in the snow.

"Like getting eaten, " he teased. She swatted at his ear with a paw. He ducked, and kept following the pawprints.

After a while a foul smell reached his nose. "What is that it's disgusting. "

"It hurts my nose, " Flightkit groaned covering her pink nose with a paw. His curiosity was more than he could handle. So, he slowly crept forward. Darkkit found himself in a mini clearing a huge boulder was at one end and a pile of bones and berries at another. Sure enough there was a badger sleeping in the shade of the boulder.

"Looks like they haven't found the badger, " He whispered to his sister.

"Then we wait, " she whispered back.

"No way, this is our chance. If they haven't came yet we can help by tiring it, " He meowed quietly.

"That's the most mouse-brained idea I've ever heard! " She yowled. _Crunch! _Darkkit whipped around only to get smacked back. "Darkkit! " He struggled to get up. The tree's seemed to spin. Darkkit tried to see what happened. Red started to take over fill his vision. When he faced where he could see Flightkit's paws, he got a mouthful of fur. When he got a clear view he was face to face with the giant badger. From this view it could easily be a boulder itself.

Darkkit turned to his limp sister. "Flightkit! Flightkit get up! " He shook her violently. She opened a red eye, tried to get up, but flopped down again. The boulder badger raised a black paw to strike. Darkkit grabbed Flightkit's scruff and quickly dragged her to the roots of a pine tree. The boulder badgers paw came crashing down a whisker away from her tail. The impact sent snow flying. It tried to stick it's broad head in the hole. But, couldn't reach them. A brown and gray blur attacked the badger making it step back shaking it's head side to side. Darkkit guessed it was confused. He pricked his ears when Flightkit started moaning. He was instantly to her side. "Are you ok? "

"Mouse-brain, " She growled softly.

Then something struck him. _Oh no! I hope they didn't notice us being here, and that we left the camp._ He could already picture the angry and irritated faces. _If the badger doesn't finish me they will._ "We need to get back, now. There's a hole right there we can escape without them noticing. " He pointed to the end of the makeshift cave with his tail. Her blue eye shined from the little light that came through, and her red eye reflected it.

She looked at the hole and got up with a grunt. "I didn't know a creature could hit that hard. "

Darkkit nosed her shoulder. "Let's go. I don't feel like getting in trouble. " They crept out from under the roots looking back at the fight every so often to make sure cat's, nor badger were following them.

They eventually reached the entrance to the camp. The kit's snuck back around the way they came, and out in front of the nursery. Only a few cats seemed to be in the camp. Darkkit led the way in the nursery, and jumped when he saw cats crowded around. "They'll be back I'm sure, " Tawnypelt was meowing. Darkkit didn't need to see the cat to know who she was talking to.

He heard a guilty whimper come from Flightkit, and everyone turned to see the kits. "Oh, thank Starclan. I thought I'd lost you! " She licked Flightkit twice and when she looked at Darkkit her eyes lit up with horror. "What happened! "

"Um, well... uh. I-I got hit, by the badger, " Darkkit stammered.

"I'll get Littlecloud, " Whitewater announced. A heartbeat later the medicine cat appeared with cobwebs. He calmly covered the cut with them. The other cats filed out of the den.

"Why would you go out on your own like that, " she meowed to his sister.

"It wasn't _my_ idea. Darkkit suggested it. "

"And you went along with it. "

"After I said you'd get yourself killed. " Darkkit paused with his mouth open trying to come up with a good come back. _You've got a point_, he thought frustrated.

"Are you hurt to? " Littlecloud asked Flightkit.

"No, " she mewed. Feeling her head as if she wasn't sure.

"Let me check just to make sure. You have a small bump but it'll be fine, " he meowed soothingly. " I'll be back. " He took off and was back with a tiny, round, black seed. "Here eat this. "

Flightkit lapped the seed up. Barely half a heartbeat later she flinched. "It's so bitter. "

"It's poppy seed. " Littlecloud mewed with amusement in his eyes. Darkkit heard the patrol come back.

_It's over, _he thought miserably. _They'll tell Blackstar that I was there. Then he'll make me an apprentice a moon later._ But, instead he heard them talk about their victory. Report to Blackstar about the important things that Darkkit didn't care about, and break up.

His father padded into the nursery. He touched noses with Pinenose and turned to the littermates. "I know you were there. Your lucky you didn't get into serious trouble. " Then his gaze softened, and he bent his head to lick an ear on both heads. "Honestly, I'm just glad your alive. " Darkkit felt a huge weight of guilt in his stomach. He looked into Flightkits eyes and knew she was feeling the same way.

Sry it took so long I haven't read Warriors in a while and so I had to get the newest or the book before that to keep going. Hope you enjoyed. :)


	4. Waterpaw the calming

Chapter 3

"And that's Windclan ", Grasspelt, Waterpaws mentor, finished.

Waterpaw was made an apprentice a little after the time her clan woke up. Grasspelt showed her around the territory, although she still hasn't memorized it all. Waterpaw is a gray tabby she- cat with bright blue eyes. She also has webbed paws. Her eyes are how she got her name. Waterpaw lives in Riverclan. She doesn't have any littermates so she, Havenpaw, Lizardpaw, and Perchpaw became best friends almost instantly. "Wow! " Waterpaw said staring at the open Windclan territory. The sun was starting to set turning the lake yellow and pink.

"We should be heading back ", Grasspelt announced. Turning away from the lake he added, "tomorrow I'll show you how to fish. "

When they got back to camp Waterpaw located the other apprentices in front of their den. As she got closer she overheard Perchpaw and Lizardpaw discussing what they learned from their mentors Mosspelt and Reedwhisker, who was also Riverclans deputy. "I can't wait 'till I learn some _real _ fighting moves. " Perchpaw mewed indignantly.

"Oh! Hey Waterpaw, how was your first day as an apprentice? " Havenpaw mewed. She was cleaning her tail as Waterpaw was walking over.

Perchpaw and Lizardpaw whipped their heads around and looked startled. Waterpaw figured they were worried if she heard. "Great! I knew Windclan liked the moorland but I expected a few more trees. " She answered.

Havenpaw looked amused, "You'll get used to it quick."

They went to the fresh-kill pile, Waterpaw got a fish that was only slightly smaller than her. Perchpaw and Lizardpaw bounced over to the pile, while Havenpaw calmly padded behind. Her gorgeous brown fur waved in the gentle breeze. Waterpaw always admired her beauty.

When Waterpaw finished she noticed the sharp scent of rain. She looked up at the gathering clouds. It was obvious everyone else noticed too, because they all headed straight for their dens. The apprentices ran to their dens hidden behind reeds.

"Thank Starclan we made it! " Perchpaw exclaimed.

As Waterpaw pulled her tail in, rain was pouring down. All she could do was stare. _It's so cool! _ **SH**Hh! A huge bolt of purple lightning striked the ground far away. A few heartbeats later Waterpaw heard the deafening crash of thunder. Terrified mewling sounded behind her and she looked back to see all three apprentices huddled together in a heap of fur. Perchpaws eyes were so wide you could see the whites.

"H-how c-can you be s-so calm in this? " She managed to mutter just loud enough. Waterpaw sat next to her.

"It's okay. Believe it or not, this is a good thing. It means new-leaf is coming early. Since when has it rained like this in leaf-bare? "

She tipped her head to one side. "I guess your right... ," she mewed slowly. Perchpaw turned to the chaos outside.

The rain was strangely soothing. She and Perchpaw stared at the lightning and thunder in calming silence and Waterpaw couldn't help but smile.


	5. Horror Show

Chapter 4

_Achoo!_ Sandpaw sneezed. "Like I was saying, you promised we'd continue training! " Sandpaw meowed to her mentor Fastfoot. He is a tall black cat with yellowish eyes. He wasn't only Sandpaws mentor, but also her step-brother. Onestar chose him as her mentor because they were so close. Sandpaw is a very light ginger cat with light brown tabby markings. She also has amber-brown eyes.

"I know, I know. But anyone can tell that it's about to rain. Would you really want to train when it's raining? " He asked.

"Yes. " She stated flatly. She was determined to become Windclans greatest warrior, it meant absolutely everything to her. Nothing will stand in her way. Especially not some stupid rain.

Fastfoot sighed miserably. "Fine. We'll continue battle training. But if it starts to rain we are heading straight back to camp, ok? " Sandpaw nodded happily. "Good. " He breathed, "come on, then. Show me what you've got. " Sandpaw jumped at him claws sheathed. Fastfoot dodged her paws. "You can't expect to get someone with your paws stretched out like that, pretend your about to grab me. "

"Ok. " She meowed. She jumped again, using his advice, she curved her legs as if she was about to grab him. This time when he dodged Sandpaw curved a paw around the side of his neck and pushed him to the ground.

"Oof! " snow rose around Fastfoot's body as a white cloud when he hit it. "Great. " He mewed hoarsly. "I honestly didn't expect that kind of strength. "

Sandpaw smiled, "What else Fa- " She was cut off when rain out of nowhere started pouring. _Oh no! I _hate _water!_

"Sandpaw! Come on! " She could barely hear her mentor's yowl over the rain. It didn't help that he had black fur. A blinding flash of lightning then thunder helped her see Fastfoot and she ran over to him while she had the heartbeat of light. They ran as fast as they possibly could to camp. All of Windclan knew that Sandpaw was the fastest in the clan, and Fastfoot the second fastest. So it wasn't a surprise that she got a little ahead of him.

By the time they were back to the camp they were soaked through. Everyone in the apprentices den pressed themselves against the walls to avoid getting splashed with water from Sandpaw's pelt. "Sorry. " She meowed. She curled up on her soft bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

_Huff. Huff. Huff. Huff. Sandpaw looked around at her destroyed clan. Bones everywhere, you couldn't see the ground because of it. _"Fastfoot! Fastfoot! " _She tried to scream but nothing came out. Not even a whisper. _I. I can't. Move. Everyone's dead. I can't. I couldn't. Save them. _She let out a mournful wail, _"I was never strong enough! I couldn't do a thing, and now they're dead! " _She let out another mournful wail._ _Bam! A bright flash blinded her._

Sandpaw gasped and scrambled out of the den. She quickly shut her eyes when bright light shined in her eyes. It took her a while to get used to it. Cats were walking around doing they're normal jobs. She stood there confused. Why were they acting as if nothing happened? Could it have been a dream? She shook remembering the bones and the shadowy figure. _Wait, what shadowy figure?_ She tried to remember the cat. She remembered a black cat standing above the camp. She couldn't even see the glow of it's eyes. But she knew it was staring straight at her. Heartless.


	6. Moonpaw is so cute

Chapter 5

Moonpaw trotted behind his mentor Ivypool. It was difficult to pay attention when everything in the forest seemed to be wanting to play. He stopped to jump at a mound of snow. "Great Starclan! " Ivypool exclaimed to Moonpaw. "You just don't stay still do you? " He looked at her face to see if she was angry, but Ivypool only looked amused.

"It's just so amazing! " He squeaked. Ivypool already showed him around the territory. Now they were heading back. Moonpaw sprinted after a squirrel that was almost twice his size. It ran up a fat tree trunk and stood on a branch chattering angrily at him. "When will you teach me to hunt? " He mewed while clawing at the trunk.

"Maybe if you learn to calm down a bit, tomorrow. " She replied flicking an ear.

He immediatly stood still, though his tail was still waving wildly. "Why not now? " Moonpaw meowed impatiently.

"Because, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. "

Just then his stomach rumbled. "I guess I am too. " He tipped his head to one side, then meowed, "then let's _run_ back. " He took off before his mentor could say anything.

Leaving her to run after him yowling his name. Eventually he didn't hear her voice anymore, and he looked back to see if she fell behind. A gray and white pelt whizzed past his face and stopped a couple fox- lengths ahead. Ivypool looked back and yowled back at him happily, "what happened? I thought we were running? "

He smiled, _she isn't boring like I thought she was! _She took off and Moonpaw ran after her. Then he tripped and fell flat, face in the snow. _Ow..._

Ivypool trotted back. "Are you okay? "

He got up and shook his fur. Then clawed at the clumps on his face, "I'm kay. "

"Maybe we should go a little slower. " Side by side they trotted back.

_Crsh!_ Moonpaw jumped at the sound of thunder. A couple heartbeats later it was pouring. _Great Starclan!_ _Why me._

By the time they were at camp the snow had turned to muddy slush. He looked at the soggy vole laying next to a squirrel and a big blackbird which made up the fresh- kill pile. He took the squirrel and Ivypool took the vole. They took it to their dens to eat. He had to force the meat down. _Atleast it won't be like this for long_, he thought staring at the rain. He wanted to jump around like a little kit when he noticed how full the moon was starting to look. _My first gathering will be soon!_ He curled up in his nest and eventually he fell asleep.

AUTHOR THINGS

Yes Moonpaw did say "I'm kay. " :)


End file.
